


wards and titles [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings, friendly sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "wards and titles" by Rhiannon87."After Vox Machina returns from the Feywild, Cassandra has a few questions for her older brother. Set during the first half of Episode 64."





	wards and titles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wards and titles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496124) by [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/pseuds/Rhiannon87). 

Length: 8:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wards%20and%20titles.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/wards%20and%20titles%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "family" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to Rhiannon87 for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
